<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Go by Logically_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878211">Don't Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logically_Blue/pseuds/Logically_Blue'>Logically_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Break, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logically_Blue/pseuds/Logically_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan tends to lose track of time when he's working</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger Warnings<br/>Crying<br/>Touch starvation<br/>Self deprecating thoughts<br/>(I think that's it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light from the laptop's screen burned his eyes so Logan dropped his head on the desk, lids screwed shut. The words remained burned into his retinas. "Due Date: 26th July". That was tomorrow. He was barely half way done and the deadline was fast approaching. He covered his mouth with his hand and let out a muffled, frustrated scream that turned into a sob. What time was it? He glanced over at the clock. 2:34am. It was already July 26th which just made him sob more. He was so useless. He couldn't do anything right, how pathetic was he!?</p><p>He didn't know how long the tears had been falling. All he did know was that his head was pounding and that someone was wrapping thier arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. Wait, what? There was someone in his room!? But he didn't care. They were hugging him and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been hugged and he didn't want to let go. He just collapsed into the touch, holding the other's shirt with white knuckles as if they would be taken from him if he ever let go, still sobbing and shaking. Two warm bodies joined him on either side and he shuddered. They started to move away but he held on even tighter and mumbled "Don't go, don't go" over and over into the fabric of one of thier shirts.</p><p>Soon, Logan's tears dried out and he opened his eyes. His face was buried in grey fabric. Patton's cat onesie. "Patton..." The teacher mumbled, nuzzling further into his boyfriend's shirt. "Come on." Patton whispered. "Roman's got the biggest bed, we can all cuddle there." Patton pulled away, earning an uncharacteristic whine from Logan, who was scooped into Roman's arms</p><p>The teacher always strived to not be clingy. He wouldn't object to hugs and cuddles when he was offered but he would never ask for them even when he needed it, which most often led to him breaking down next time he got physical affection and refusing to let the other person go. His partners didn't mind though. They just saw it as an excuse to give Logan as much affection as possible as to avoid these breakdowns, though they would stop when Logan asked, as they a knew the side was easily overwhelmed</p><p>Roman settled onto his bed, letting the nerd rest against him. Virgil lay on Roman's left side, running thier fingers through Logan's hair in a hopefully comforting way. Patton rested on Roman's other side, wrapping his arm around them both and holding onto Virgil's free hand. Logan smiled sleepily at them all and gave them a soft "I love you..." before falling asleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>